Episode 8044 (16th January 2018)
Plot Pete panics when he can't find Ross. At the farm, Faith offers to look after Isaac but Moira wants to spend time with the baby believing Pete and Ross will report her to the police. Zak and Lisa wonder why Belle dumped Lachlan and fear he may have hurt their daughter. Unaware Lachlan is listening, Belle reveals she broke things off as Chrissie told her Lachlan was mentally ill and needed professional help. Harriet finds Ross talking to James and Emma's graves. When Harriet mentions Moira, Ross goes off in a rant. Harriet realises Ross knows Moira killed Emma. The villagers offer Lachlan their condolences. Lachlan doesn't like the pity. In the pub, Chas and Faith discuss the Whites' plan to flit the country. Faith wonders if this means Home Farm will be getting new owners as it would explain why Lachlan couldn't stay there. Brenda is struggling to forget Bob's betrayal. Lachlan is upset Belle thinks he's a psycho. Pete finds Ross, who confirms he hasn't called the police...yet. Ross believes he and Pete should hate Moira, concluding Moira was to blame for Emma trying to smother him when he was two. Pete doesn't want Moira to be sent down so Isaac doesn't grow up without a mother like they did. Pete states Emma was ill and they didn't help her; revenge won't make them feel any less guilty for that. He suggests Finn would want all this to stop, and to make it stop, they need to forgive. Diane asks Doug to wallpaper their bedroom but she later overhears Bob and Doug discussing Doug's selective hearing. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle tells Lachlan she believes he should seek some professional help. Pete and Ross head into the farmhouse where Moira reaffirms she wants to make things right. Ross reveals they're not getting the police involved - she's got away with murder. Pete explains they're not going to do anything as they are all guilty in their own way and the only way to get through this is to stop all the hate. Moira believes she deserves to suffer. Pete reminds her she has as she's lost Adam. Harriet fills Cain in on her encounter with Ross. Cain rushes off. Charity has spoken to a solicitor about Joe and the Bentley. She didn't get the news she wanted which leaves Debbie worrying about the pub remortgage payments. Zak offers them the old Porsche although it's full of chickens. Diane confronts Doug about his selective hearing and frog marches him home to do the decorating. Bob presents Brenda with her now resized promise ring. Although she's clearly having second thoughts, Brenda puts on the ring. Lachlan admits he can't sleep as when he closes his eyes, he sees his family dying again. He states he feels so alone. Belle comforts him and assures him he's not alone. Belle invites Lachlan to stay in her room tonight and they kiss. Cain appears at the farm where Moira explains she told Pete and Ross everything and they forgave her for Isaac's sake. Cain is pleased Moira is free although Moira questions how she can be free when she's lost Adam. She fears she'll wreck Isaac's life like Emma said but Cain orders her to get Emma out of her head. He reminds Moira she's been handed her life back so she's got to grab it. Cain tells Moira he's a better man because of her and it kills him seeing her hating herself like this. He declares she's a beautiful, perfect, impossible woman and he loves her. Moira leans in for a kiss and soon she and Cain are getting passionate on the sofa. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pete and Ross are at odds over what to do when they discover who really killed Emma; Moira anxiously awaits her fate; and Zak and Lisa are concerned as the golf development plans begin to get underway. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,350,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes